


His Butler, Acting Father

by atarashiishousetsuka



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Funny, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7201766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atarashiishousetsuka/pseuds/atarashiishousetsuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Children are not allowed to enter without being accompanied by a parent, kid,' the man said and stopped Ciel from entering the building. A chance for butler Sebastian Michaelis to mock his little master. A funny one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Butler, Acting Father

His Butler, Acting Father

'We need to know what happened to those children, that is the queen's request. We need to get in,' Ciel Phantomhive said and adjusted his hat. 'We need to look out for this man,' Ciel said and handed Sebastian the black-and-white photograph.

'Yes, my lord.' The two walked towards the building.

'Would you like to buy some cookies?' a little girl asked and smiled to Ciel showing the flower-shaped self-made treats.

'Sebastian, buy some from her,' Ciel said with a monotone voice and walked further to the entrance, not waiting for his butler who paid the little girl.

'Children are not allowed to enter without being accompanied by a parent, kid,' the man said and stopped Ciel from entering the building. Ciel looked at the man in disgrace. 'DO YOU KNOW WHO I- '

'Ah, there you are,' Sebastian came back and gave Ciel a wink which the man could not see. 'I brought him with me.' Sebastian put his hand on Ciel's shoulder. He saw Ciel getting pissed off in the corner of his eye.

'Ah your son was already waiting for you. Very well, then father and son may enter,' the man laughed and did one step aside. The two walked in together.

'I apologize, master,' Sebastian whispered and hid his smirk with his hand.

'Don't you ever do that again!' Ciel blushed and walked past him.

'Yes, my lord.'

'And get that grin of your face!'

'Certainly, my lord.'

\- END -

\--  
A/N  
This is the third one-shot I wrote for Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler, this funny situation suddenly popped into my head.


End file.
